Applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,269 entitled "Static Vent Device" is relevant to the static venting aspect of the present invention. Applicant is unaware of any prior art disclosing his combined static and powered vent device. As with applicant's earlier device, it is preferred that the subject invention be incorporated in a combined vent and escape hatch mechanism such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,073--Manning. It is to be understood, however, that the subject invention may be utilized in a vehicle without incorporating the same in the aforementioned Manning escape hatch device.